Episode 478
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=569 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Brook |rating=10.7 |rank=4 }} "For a Promise!! Luffy and Coby Clash!" is the 478th episode of ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy with his newly restored strength continues to the execution platform to save Ace and is warned by Ivankov that the hormones only trick his body. He is stopped by a multitude of marines who tell him that he will not pass. He easily disperses of them, with Coby seeing this he goes to fight him in memory of his promise. Luffy easily defeats him with a gomu gomu no bullet. Luffy and Ivankov are soon stopped by Pacifistas Boa Hancock comes to their aid preventing the Pacifistas from attacking Luffy and Ivankov. A weakened Whitebeard is weakened further by Akainu with a multitude of marines attacking him. Marco is restrained by Admiral Kizaru and Jozu is frozen by Aokiji. A weaked Whitebeard says he cannot die until he before seeing " a future for his sons". With the a new set of executioners ready Sengoku orders the execution to commence, their stopped by Luffy's burst of Haki. The episode ends with everyone commenting on Luffy's power. Long Summary Luffy has restored his strength, just as the new executioners are ready. Ivankov confronts Luffy in that the energy hormones don't repair the damage he has taken, but Luffy claims he "won't fall again". The two executioners prepare themselves to execute Ace. Ivankov tries to calm Luffy down, but is unable to do so, deciding he will protect a now rushing-Luffy. Luffy is halted by multiple Marines, which he defeats, but to no stopping. Ivankov clears the way for him, but soon after Coby appears remembering the time he met Luffy for the first time, and decides to fight Luffy for the sake of his dream. However he is easily defeated by one punch of Luffy, and reflects on his lack of power as he falls unconscious. Luffy and Ivankov are soon stopped by two Pacifistas but they stop their attack as Boa Hancock gets in the way, as they recognize her as an ally, which buys both of them enough time to get away. Hancock then daydreams about Luffy when outraged that the Pacifistas call her name. Whitebeard is weakened after Akainu's attack, and Marco tries to help, but is attacked by Kizaru. Marco regenerates and rushes to help Whitebeard, but Kizaru sends Onigumo to put Kairoseki on Marco, allowing Kizaru to brutally damage him. At the same time Jozu is completely frozen by Aokiji who claims the Whitebeard Pirates are "falling one by one". Sengoku orders to a large amount of Marines to attack Whitebeard, who is shot and slashed mercilessly, His worries crew rushes to help him, but he orders them to stay away, claiming that "they won't beat him easily" he unleashes his massive strength and quickly sends flying all the Marines around him. Sengoku reorders that Whitebeard is to be attacked as he's wounded, which causes Whitebeard to laugh claiming he cannot die before "seeing a future for his sons". As the Marines tries to attack him, Jinbe and the commanders cover his back. Squardo seeing this, claims he will redeem himself in his own way. Sengoku mocks him claiming that he "will show him the future" and orders the execution. Whitebeard tries to use his Haki, but succumbs due to the effects of his injuries and old age. Luffy tries to break his way, but is stopped the Marines. Desperate, he unleashes an extremely powerful burst of Haōshoku Haki, which knocks out the executioners and many of the Marines around, which greatly shocks everybody, just as Luffy keeps his advance. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *The anime doesn't show Jango fainting from Luffy's Haki like the manga did. Site Navigation de:Yakusoku no tame ni!! Gekitotsu! Luffy to Coby Category:Episodes Category:Season 14